


Отражение

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Иногда так сложно понять, был ли тот человек за стеклом отражением





	Отражение

Я не пойму,  
Почему ты мне не ответишь.  
Иногда я тебя люблю,  
Иногда меня бесишь.

Но ты согласна со мной во всём,  
Тучи за окном или солнце.  
Но ты не перестанешь думать о том,  
Есть ли у тебя сердце.

Мы похожи, как две капли воды, абсолютно.  
В огромном мы городе,  
Или в селе, где безлюдно.  
Мысли у нас одни на двоих.

Я встречу тебя везде,  
Где есть оно.  
Чистое, прозрачное,  
Холодное стекло.

Мы живём  
По разные стороны хрупкой глади.  
Но если её разобьём,  
Нам с тобой несдобровать.

Ты мне не сможешь сказать ни слова,  
Лишь повторишь за мной всё.  
Мучение для меня говорить с тобою,  
Зная, никогда тебя не выпустит стекло.

Любое движенье моё  
Ты совершишь без отказа.  
Но не прошу я тебя  
Повторить всё и сразу.

Я раньше не понимал,  
Почему не отвечаешь ты мне.  
Но теперь понятно всё,  
Ты — отражение моё,  
А я — твоё.  
И стекло между нами — зеркало.


End file.
